


The Game

by Celandine



Series: Just Because It's Gossip [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-30
Updated: 2007-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Friday night, Percy and Harry play a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

At 4:59 on Friday afternoon, Percy finished reading a report on unauthorized Crup-breeding, signed his name with cramped economy at the bottom of the parchment, and slipped it into the appropriate folder.

"Mr. Malfoy," he called out. His secretary appeared in the doorway. "This needs to go over to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"Right now?"

"No, Monday will be fine." He glanced at the clock. "It's time to go home; no one will be there anyway. Have a good weekend."

"You, too, sir. I'll be sure to take it first thing Monday morning." Draco gave a quick nod and disappeared again. Percy could hear him gathering his things, then the outer door clicking shut behind him.

Slowly, Percy began to get ready to leave too. He liked this time; everyone else in the building was hurrying off as fast as they could, eager for the weekend to begin, but he preferred to savor the anticipation.

For the last several months he and Harry had had a rather special arrangement, one that they had both found most satisfactory. On Friday evenings, they played a game. Each of them had written down a dozen things that he would like to try on separate slips of parchment, and every week one of them drew to see what it would be that time.

What would it be this week, Percy wondered. They had tried cross-dressing -- as a joke, Percy had even come to work dressed as a woman one day, exciting a good deal of gossip -- and the weeks that they had experimented with various sorts of restraint had been quite wonderful. Flogging, now, that was something Percy did not particularly enjoy, although Harry rather liked being paddled as if he were still a disobedient schoolboy.

It was 5:17. Percy picked up a file to read on Sunday evening, pushed it into his bag and snapped the case closed, and hurried down to the Ministry Floos. It was Harry's turn to choose what they would do this week, but first they were going to meet for dinner at the White Sparrow down on Feste Alley. Harry had expected that he would be a bit late tonight, and so Percy had agreed to meet him at the restaurant at six o'clock.

He had just enough time at home to wash up and put on fresh robes before leaving for the restaurant. Harry arrived only a few minutes afterward.

"Good day?" asked Percy after Harry had given him a swift kiss hello and dropped into the other seat, picking up the menu to study it.

"Not bad. I do wish that they wouldn't schedule the owners' meetings for Friday afternoons, though."

"Have you suggested that?"

"Of course. Half of them seem to feel the timing's a good excuse to go out drinking together afterward, so they don't want to change, and most of the rest don't seem to care one way or the other." Harry shrugged. "I suppose it could be worse; they could start at three o'clock instead of one o'clock. And at least there's only one meeting a month, unless there's some crisis."

"No crises today, I hope?"

"Oh, no. We discussed implementing a minor change to the rules about trading players, and what sort of bonuses can be offered. The idea is to promote greater equality of talent among teams, so that the matches are more even. We're hoping that will mean more exciting games for the spectators. Seemed straightforward enough; don't know why it took nearly five hours to settle the details."

Harry put down his menu. "I'm going to have the stuffed mushrooms as a starter, and then the tournedos of beef. How about you?"

Percy glanced at his menu again. "Oh, perhaps the veal piccata. And a salad."

Harry smiled. "Sounds good."

When they had both nearly finished, Harry chasing down the last bite of the decadent chocolate confection he'd ordered and Percy sipping with pleasure at a glass of port, Harry said, "Do you have the slips here?"

"Of course." Percy pulled the envelope from the pocket of his robes. "Close your eyes," he reminded Harry, and dark lashes drooped obediently behind the wire frames.

Harry held out his hand and Percy guided it to the envelope.

Some weeks they'd been able to take up the prompt the same evening; other times the fantasy required more specialized preparations, both of them tacitly agreeing that at their age it would be better to start fresh on Saturday rather then try to stay awake until all hours.

Harry pulled out a slip and read it. His mouth opened slightly in surprise, and Percy felt a flutter in his stomach, guessing which one it might be.

"Percy?" whispered Harry, turning the parchment around and holding it out so that Percy could see the words written there. _Golden showers._ "You put this in?"

Percy nodded, biting his lip. It had been a whim, really. When they first agreed to the game, he had had a difficult time thinking of ideas, and had flipped through the personals in one of the magazines that Harry sometimes left lying about. He hadn't known what "GS" in the abbreviations and had to do some research to find out, but when he did the idea sent a strange sort of tingle down his spine. With some trepidation he had decided to write it on one of his slips.

Harry flushed. "All right. We can talk about it back at the flat."

It was a pleasant autumn evening, crisp but not too cold. They walked back slowly, arm in arm. On the way they talked of nothing of particular consequence, simply enjoying the air and each other's company, both of them perhaps not quite wanting to think about what was going to happen.

Hermes was waiting with a letter at the window when Percy stepped through the door into the flat. Hastily Percy let him in, refilling his water dish and tossing him an Owl Treat before opening the letter.

"From your mum?"

"Yes, she wants us to come for dinner on Sunday. Says that George should be home from Australia by then."

"Great, I want to hear how the new shop there is doing, and he was going to look at a couple of Beaters who play for Melbourne, let me know if they might be worth getting for the Cannons."

Harry came over to stand behind Percy, wrapping his arms around Percy's waist. "Are you going to answer now, or wait until morning?"

"Oh, now, I suppose," said Percy. He scribbled a hasty reply, saying that yes, they would be there at three o'clock, and tied it around Hermes' leg. He would just have to read through his file on Sunday morning, instead of doing the crossword in the Prophet then. Weasley Sunday dinners rarely ended early.

"All right, then." Harry sat down on the sofa. "I have to admit I'm a little surprised by your choosing this as a kink to explore."

Percy shrugged and sat next to him. "It was an accident that I found out about it."

"Odd sort of accident." Harry's eyebrows went up. "Were you serious when you wrote it down?"

"Yes." Percy noted to himself that Harry hadn't had to ask what the term meant... which hinted that he, too, might have thought about it sometime.

"If you're sure," said Harry in a doubtful tone. "Er. How exactly did you plan to go about this? You doing it to me, or me to you, or what?"

"I thought you should do it to me. In the bath seems most sensible. Unless you'd rather the other way around?"

"No, that's fine," said Harry quickly. He leaned over and reached for Percy's head to give him a lingering kiss. "If you don't mind waiting for a little while. I should probably have a glass or two of water, first, or it's not going to be much of an experience."

In the end it was not until nearly two hours later, after they listened to a program on the WWN and then talked for a bit about their next holiday -- Harry wanted to go to Greece -- that he said he was ready.

"Er, great." Now that it came to the point, Percy felt awkward, embarrassed, not turned on at all as he'd anticipated. What was he supposed to do, just stand there and let Harry urinate on him? How could that be sexy to either of them? When he'd contemplated the idea over the past weeks, he'd only focused on the sensation and whether he would be revolted or -- as he hoped -- excited, not on how they would get to that point.

Harry seemed to have been thinking about means and methods, though. "Why don't we start just with a shower, and let things go from there?"

"All right," said Percy. His hands trembled slightly as he started to take off his clothes, hanging them on the hook behind the bathroom door.

As usual, Harry let his fall in a scattered tangle across the tiled floor, and was completely naked before Percy had his trousers undone. He turned on the water, and then turned to Percy. "Let me."

Percy nodded, and Harry began unfastening his belt, button, zip. Harry's fingers slid inside Percy's trousers, then found the elastic of his pants and dipped into them.

Their mouths met, Percy bending as Harry tilted his own head up, his other hand curving around Percy's neck. Percy hummed softly against Harry's tongue as his cock began to respond to Harry's familiar touch.

Steam filled the room by the time Harry tugged off the last of Percy's clothes, but with the charm Percy had put on the water heater, he wasn't worried about running short of hot water at an inconvenient moment. They each took off their thoroughly-fogged spectacles and set them on the glass shelf above the basin, stepped under the spray, and then Harry pushed Percy back against the wall.

The tile was cold under his skin, and the contrast with the heat of the water made him shudder, his excitement growing. Harry was taking charge tonight, and Percy liked that very much. It had taken a while for Harry to be able to put aside the fact that he was younger and shorter than Percy – not that four years meant much by now, and in any case Harry was stocky and weighed half a stone more, even if he was six inches shorter.

"Feel good?" Harry rubbed a thumb along the length of Percy's cock, from tip to base, and began to roll Percy's balls in his palm.

"...yes," Percy gasped, turning his head. He glanced down and saw that Harry was only half-hard. He reached to stroke Harry's prick in reciprocation, but Harry pushed his hand away.

"Don't; if I'm too hard I won't be able to, er, do what you wanted." Harry's face was redder than the shower alone could account for. "Piss on you."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Percy let his legs move a bit further apart, giving Harry better access, and gave a moan as Harry stroked behind his balls and across his tightly-clenched hole. Harry stopped there, just making tiny circles with a fingertip, and began to lick and suck his way along Percy's neck.

"I'm glad this wasn't the first thing we tried," Harry whispered, "but it's actually kind of hot to think about... because you must really trust me if you want this. Just like when we did the thing with the blindfold and the clamps and I had to trust you." He nipped at Percy's earlobe. "Ready?"

Percy nodded fervently, his hips canting up to try to rub against Harry, who was just a little too far away. "Please, Harry, do it."

"Okay." Harry looked down, taking his prick in his hand, and then Percy felt the hot stream for the first time.

Harry's body was blocking the shower, so he knew that it was the golden spray of Harry's piss that was flowing across his own prick and balls. The pressure was stronger than he'd expected. Percy put his hand there, running his fingers along the length of his cock, rubbing the liquid into every inch of skin, and groaned, surprised by how erotic the sensation was.

"You like it, don't you," said Harry, his voice husky, and Percy nodded, frantically pulling at his prick. "God, you look good this way. Who'd believe that Percy Weasley would enjoy something so filthy?"

Percy moaned again as Harry kept talking, telling him how dirty he was, how exciting it was for Harry to see him so needy, so desperate. "Please... Harry..."

"Not much more, Perce." The flow of piss was slowing, thinning to a mere trickle. Harry pressed closer. As it ended, he rubbed his hardening cock along Percy's thigh. "Want me to fuck you now?"

"Yes," Percy begged, unashamed. He concentrated, murmured the _Lubricio_ charm and felt it work, his hole suddenly relaxed, softer. He turned around, bracing one forearm against the wall and spreading his legs wide. As he wrapped his hand around his own cock, he felt the head of Harry's nudging him open, and choked out, "God yes, harder please harder fuck me yeah..." and trailed off into a babble of nonsense syllables.

Harry had taken hold of his hips and was thrusting into him, panting, matching Percy's cries. "Oh yeah, fuck, so tight so hot so good, my fuck Percy gonna come --"

The water running down Percy's leg from the shower was warm, and Percy imagined for a moment that somehow Harry was fucking him and pissing on him at the same time, and in an overload of sensation he came, semen spurting convulsively from his prick and onto the tile, his arse flexing and clutching as if to suck Harry ever deeper.

Harry emitted a strangled grunt and thrust harder, faster, biting into Percy's shoulder. He gave one last jerk of his hips and held still, shuddering against Percy's back, his cock throbbing against the ring of flesh that clasped it.

"Wow," said Harry in a shaky voice, pulling slowly away.

"Yeah," Percy agreed. He eased himself upright, feeling Harry's semen beginning to trickle out and down his thigh. He stepped under the water, letting it rinse everything away, and pulled Harry to him. They rested against each other, heartbeats gradually slowing, relaxing under the warm spray.

"That wasn't at all what I expected," Harry murmured, rubbing his cheek against Percy's jaw. "You looked like you really enjoyed it, letting go that way."

"I did," said Percy. "There's no one else I would have done that with, though, ever."

"Me either." Harry chuckled. "Of course, probably no one else would believe either of us would ever consider such a thing. Public reputation can be so deceptive; even when you wore that dress to the office, everyone thought it was just a big joke."

Percy laughed too, running his hands over Harry's slick back and down to his arms. "I know. Malfoy was especially appalled."

Harry reached over to shut off the water and hopped out, handing Percy a towel. "Well, although it wasn't something I'd have expected you to ask for, that was one I liked better than I would have thought; if you want us to try again sometime, I'd be willing."

Percy nodded. "After we finish with our game. I wonder what I'll draw next time?"  


**Author's Note:**

> Written mostly before Deathly Hallows, but compliant if one ignores the epilogue. This is for emiime; it was a real challenge to get this pairing to work with this kink.


End file.
